Buizel
|dexmokalos=058 |evointo=Floatzel |gen=Generation IV |species=Sea Weasel Pokémon |type=Water |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=29.5 kg |imweight=65.0 lbs. |ability=Swift Swim |dw=Water Veil |body=08 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Field |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Buizel (Japanese: ブイゼル Buizeru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Buizel is a weasel-like Pokémon, with some traits that make it look less like an ordinary weasel. Buizel has brownish-orange and bright yellow fur. It also has two tufts pointed away in the back of its head and has blue fins on the sides of its arms to use for swimming. Buizel's mouth, stomach and the two small oval-shaped spots above its eyes are bright yellow, and four other oval-shaped spots are black and located on the sides on its cheeks. It has three fingers on its fore-paws, two fangs in its mouth, also short hind legs and long three-toed feet. Buizel has bright yellow paw pads undersides on its fore-paws and feet. Buizel floats in water by inflating the flotation ring around its neck and deflates the ring when it needs to dive. It swims by corkscrewing its two tails, which helps keep it on top of the water. Gender differences A male Buizel has two yellow spots on its back, while a female Buizel has one yellow spot. Evolution Buizel evolves into Floatzel at level 26. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[SonicBoom]]|—|90|20|Normal|Special}} 4 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status}} 7 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status}} 11 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 15 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special}} 18 |[[Pursuit]]|40|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 21 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special}} 24 |'Aqua Jet'|40|100|20|Water|Physical}} 27 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical}} 31 |'Whirlpool'|35|85|15|Water|Special}} 35 |Razor Wind|80|100|10|Normal|Special}} 38 |'Aqua Tail'|90|90|10|Water|Physical}} 41 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 45 |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} Breeding Generation VII= |NidoranM, Nidorino, Growlithe, Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Sentret, Furret, Marill, Azumarill, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Minccino, Cinccino, Alomomola, Meowstic, Pyukumuku|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime Buizel made its appearance when it is found training by itself in the wild next to a waterfall. Ash had attempted to catch it, but he failed. However, Dawn caught it the second time. Buizel is not fond of Dawn at first, and it refused to obey Dawn's commands and chose to use its moves on its own. When Dawn is training with her Buizel and Ash's Aipom, Buizel is more interested by the way Ash trains his Pokémon and pauses for a second to look at Ash's battlefield when Dawn is training it. At the same time, Ash's Aipom is interested in Dawn's training. Persuaded by Zoey, Ash and Dawn decided to trade Buizel and Aipom. When Ash is battling with the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene, he uses Buizel to battle with Maylene's Lucario. The battle was extraordinary, because just then Buizel learns a new move called Water Pulse. When Lucario attacks with Aura Sphere, it hits Buizel's Water Pulse and it blasts off the roof of the battlefield, causing it to rain. Because Buizel have the special ability Swift Swim, it moves swiftly to attack Lucario. In the end, both Buizel and Lucario fall and the battle was considered a draw. Ash earns his Cobble Badge. * Dawn's/Ash's Buizel * Soren's Buizel * Buizel (MS009) Trivia Origin It is based on a river otter or a weasel. Etymology Buizel's name seems to be a combination of "buoy" and "weasel". Names in other languages * English, Italian, Portuguese and Spanish: Buizel * French: '''Mustébouée * '''German: '''Bamelin * '''Chinese: 泳圈鼬 / 泳气鼬 (Traditonal: 泳氣鼬) * Korean: 브이젤 Gallery 418Buizel_DP_anime.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_2.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_3.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_4.png 418Buizel_DP_anime_5.png 418Buizel DP anime 6.png 418Buizel_Dream.png 418Buizel Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 418Buizel_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Buizel-GO.png buizel.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Mustelid Pokémon